Yo confieso Severus Snape
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: A veces parece que la vida la tiene contra nosotros, y tal vez sea así. Cuando eres tan miserable, sólo te puedes preguntar ¿por qué? y quizás no te guste lo que oigas....


Weno, esto será simple y rápido. Acabo de amotinarme demasiado con la vida (culpen a la nagini _) y voy a descargar mi furia escribiendo. Estoy muy molesta y se va a notar en el fic, les recomiendo que si tienden a impresionarse con lo que leen y no quieren deprimirse ni molestarse, no lean esto.... Anyway, léanlo, díganme qué les pareció y déjenme un review. 

Por cierto, una recomendación musical para leer este fic: las canciones 4 y 9, es decir, "My inmortal" y "Hello" del cd de Evanescence. Ayuda a crear la atmósfera adecuada. 

******************************************************** 

Maldita vida... Toda mi vida ha sido una endemoniada maldición. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los demás sí y yo no? ¿¡Por qué!?... ¿Fue tan grande el pecado que cometí al nacer? 

Mi madre murió dándome a luz, y pareciese que hubiera lanzado la peor de las maldiciones contra mí antes de abandonar este mundo por haber desgarrado sus entrañas. ¿Qué soy? Sólo un horroroso fracasado, una vergüenza, alguien que no debió nacer... Sí, mi madre murió pero mi padre no se dio mucho tiempo de luto, necesitaba alguien a quien gritarle y que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí, y la encontró. Astrea Welshpole, diez años menor que él pero hija de una antigua familia de sangre limpias, discreta, comedida y capaz de soportarlo. 

Mi familia siempre se ha tomado muy en serio eso de que la ropa sucia se lava en casa. El noble Sertorius Snape tomó como pasatiempo favorito gritarle a mi madrastra y golpearla cada vez que le era posible, es decir, a eso de dos ó tres veces al día... maldito patán. Yo debía observarlo todo desde los rincones, escondido, llorando y rogando porque mi padre no me encontrara y terminara de descargarse conmigo. En más de una ocasión sentí que se me iban a salir las tripas cuando recibía las palizas de mi padre. Pero claro está, esos eran los pequeños secretos que quedaban entre nosotros y los elfos domésticos, nadie más podría enterarse. 

Astrea tenía la costumbre de ir a mi cuarto a curarme después de los accesos de fuerza bruta de mi padre, sin importarle cuán golpeada estuviese ella misma. Esos momentos eran los únicos en los que podía disfrutar del amor de una madre hacia su hijo, aunque yo no lo fuese. Solíamos hablar por horas y horas en voz baja, esperando a que Sertorius abandonase la mansión. No sé en cuántas ocasiones le juré que en cuanto pudiera, la sacaría de allí y nos iríamos a vivir muy lejos del alcance de mi padre; ella sólo me dirigía una sonrisa y me acariciaba la cabeza, era su sutil forma de cortar mis esperanzas... Por suerte, Astrea nunca le dio un hijo a mi padre, habría sido un crimen traer una criatura al mundo para que pasara por las mismas humillaciones que yo, además, mi madrastra sólo quedó embarazada una vez pero lo perdió gracias a una paliza que le dio mi padre, desde ahí jamás dejó que Sertorius se le acercara como hombre. 

Con el tiempo, aprendí a ser todo un Snape: frío, prejuicioso, incapaz de demostrar sentimiento alguno, solitario... Y también aprendí a ocupar mi tiempo en cosas más interesantes. Cuando cumplí once, mi padre dejó a mi total disposición su biblioteca particular. Supongo que él pensó que yo me sentía honrado o algo así, pero no, simplemente terminé de convencerme que de mí, mi padre no esperaba un hijo sino una réplica. Los libros que ahora estaban a mi alcance abarcaban toda clase de temas, y muchas de mis tardes las perdí hundidos entre ellos, pero la gran mayoría eran sobre Artes oscuras. Nunca de niño tuve el valor de tomar alguno de esos tomos y hojearlos, una especie de infantil sentido del temor hacia lo oscuro me lo impedía, pero los miraba por horas y horas, anhelando conocer los secretos que ocultaban sus amarillentas páginas. 

Finalmente, me llegó la hora de entrar a Hogwarts. Por un diminuto instante pensé que vería alguna muestra de alegría o satisfacción de mi padre, pero no fue así, igual que siempre. Su indiferencia fue total y rotunda. Luego de ese día, jamás volví a dirigirle la palabra, esa fue mi muestra de rebeldía. Astrea fue la que siempre me acompañó, la que me dio su apoyo, la que me hizo sentir importante... 

Pero el llegar a Hogwarts no mejoró mi vida. El estúpido de Potter y su grupo siempre estuvieron ahí para arruinarla. Ellos lo tenían todo, ellos eran todo lo que yo hubiese querido ser: inteligentes, populares, atractivos, divertidos... y yo, yo no era más que un bicho raro, un pobre bicho raro que ni siquiera lograba inspirar compasión en los demás. Potter, Black y Lupin destacaban en todo, el quidditch, los estudios, en lo que se propusiesen. Los odié, los odié con toda mi alma y todavía los odio. Fueron ellos y sus constantes humillaciones los que me llevaron a tomar los libros de Artes oscuras, quería encontrar la manera de hacerlos pagar una por una todas las burlas que había tenido que soportar por su culpa, quería que sufrieran mil veces más todo lo que yo había sufrido, quería verlos humillándose ante mí... pero eso nunca pasó. 

Eran los protegidos de Dumbledore, ¿qué podía hacer yo contra eso? Nada, absolutamente nada, seguir siendo un bicho raro y retraído que sólo destacaba en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, incapaz de subirse a una escoba sin vomitar. Mi odio contra ellos se acrecentaba cada día y cada vez que los veía en los pasillos me imaginaba a mí mismo aplicándoles la maldición cruciatus, que ya había tenido la suerte de aprender gracias a los libros de mi padre y a mis dedicados compañeros de Slytherin, quienes no perdían una oportunidad de practicar las imperdonables contra los novatos de primer y segundo curso. 

Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Marius Wilkes eran los que podrían considerarse mis amigos. Nunca ninguno pondría las manos en el fuego por el otro, pero entre nosotros existía esa muda confianza de "no te delataré en cuanto tú no me delates" muy típica entre los Slytherin. Una que otra vez ellos se preocuparon por mí y yo por ellos, parecía que Sertorius no era el único que aún no había podido olvidar sus comportamientos de Neanderthal, y pensar que todos eran respetados hombres dentro de la comunidad mágica... Pura basura. 

La vida en Hogwarts, aún con Potter y sus estúpidos amigos, era un paraíso comparada con el tener que regresar a la mansión Snape para el verano. Mi padre parecía volverse extremadamente violento con Astrea durante el tiempo que yo no estaba en casa, y yo sólo quería matarlo por hacerlo. Pasaba el tiempo encerrado en mi habitación, releyendo los libros sobre Artes oscuras de la biblioteca y practicando maldiciones con las moscas que cruzaban el techo. Era un desperdicio de magia, pero mientras menos tiempo estuviese fuera de mi habitación, menos oportunidades tendría mi padre de darme una paliza. A cualquier otro el Ministerio le habría enviado una notificación por hacer magia durante las vacaciones, pero ser un Snape tenía sus ventajas en ocasiones. 

Finalmente, antes de comenzar mi quinto curso, Astrea nos dejó, y por primera vez en muchos años, lloré. Ella ERA mi madre, y me había abandonado, mi madre me había dejado solo de nuevo. Sertorius les dijo a todos que su esposa se había ido de viaje a Francia, a visitar unos parientes y que no tenía la menor idea de cuándo volvería... todo para mantener las malditas apariencias. Mi padre jamás fue un buen actor y su excusa fue tan patética que dudo mucho que alguien se la creyera. 

En Hogwarts, las cosas tampoco mejoraron. Pese a todos mis esfuerzos en los TIMOs, pese a todo el maldito tiempo gastado estudiando, Potter me superó, y no contento con eso, me sometió a la mayor humillación de toda mi vida, justo después de presentar el TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. Les quitaron cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, pero eso no va a borrar la vergüenza que tuve que pasar. ¡Merecían ser expulsados! Pero claro, ¿quién se atrevería a intentar algo contra los héroes de Gryffindor y mas si el ofendido era yo? Nadie, yo no le importaba a nadie... 

La cadena de humillaciones no terminó allí. Sabía que esos mal nacidos ocultaban algo, Lupin siempre desaparecía una vez al mes, y no descansaría hasta saber el por qué. Una tarde, Black me lo dijo, me lo dijo todo: a dónde irían, a qué hora, qué camino tomarían y como llegar ahí. Fue un tonto, pero más tonto fui yo, que decidí seguirlos. Me imagino que Black maldijo una y otra vez a su amiguito Potter por detenerme y evitar que me encontrase con lo que me esperaba al final de aquél pasadizo, aunque Potter no lo hizo por mí, lo hizo para salvar tanto su pellejo como el mío. Ni siquiera el ser los favoritos de Dumbledore los habría salvado de la expulsión, o de Azkaban con suerte, si su pequeña broma terminaba con éxito. Pero su secreto dejó de serlo, no pudieron evitar que me enterara que Lupin era un licántropo, un maldito licántropo. 

Entre más burlas y humillaciones transcurrieron mis últimos años en ese maldito colegio, mas cometí el peor error que puede cometer un hombre. Me enamoré. Sertorius Snape una vez me dijo que un Snape bajo ningún concepto debe dejar que sus sentimientos se antepongan a su raciocinio y tuve que aprender por las malas cuánta razón tenía. Después de todo, siempre que competía contra Potter, salía perdiendo y aquella no sería la excepción, nunca la hubo. ¿Quién era yo contra el gran James Potter? Nadie, sólo un desgarbado de piel cetrina, nariz aguileña y cabello repulsivamente grasiento que había cometido la equivocación de enamorarse de la misma mujer que el niño dorado de Gryffindor, y que pagó caro esa equivocación. 

Es extraño como Potter, sin saberlo, me ayuda a tomar mis propias decisiones. Quizás si no hubiese recibido aquel desplante, yo no habría tomado la primera decisión importante de mi vida: unirme a los mortífagos. Aún no entiendo muy bien por qué lo hice, si por convicción, por buscar una absurda aprobación de mi padre quien apoyaba las ideas del Señor Oscuro, o simplemente por continuar mi rivalidad con Potter y los demás, quienes obviamente jamás apoyarían a los malos de la historia. No lo sé, el hecho es que desde que lo hice, un febril deseo de asesinar y torturar se apoderó de mí y sólo se saciaba cuando veía las caras de horror y miedo de los asquerosos muggles y sangre sucias justo antes de recibir la maldición asesina. Un morboso placer, debo admitir. 

¿Por qué matar? En ocasiones, mi traidora consciencia me hacía esa pregunta y yo la acallaba, no la escuchaba y seguía torturando, asesinando sin arrepentirme. No sentía lástima ni escrúpulos, eran muertes limpias, sin derramamiento de sangre, elegantes, sin dolor ni agonía. Mi trabajo debió resultar muy satisfactorio para el Señor Oscuro, puesto que pronto me dio acceso a su círculo más cercano, un lugar privilegiado entre los mortífagos más leales y efectivos. 

Matar y torturar se volvió más importante que nunca. Asesinar me hacía sentir importante, útil para alguien. El Señor Oscuro ocupó en cierta forma el lugar de mi padre, y sólo me interesaba cumplir con sus órdenes para obtener su aprobación, para que se enorgulleciera de mí. Además, era un trabajo aburridamente simple; las maldiciones imperdonables siempre se me habían dado muy fácilmente y los muggles no eran un gran desafío, tampoco los sangre sucias, pese a supuestamente saber utilizar su magia. 

Eran tiempos buenos para ser mortífagos. Mucha gente en el Ministerio aún seguía sin darnos la importancia que merecíamos, y era mejor así, no nos molestaban. Muchos nuevos se nos unieron, algunos inservibles, algunos extremadamente útiles para los propósitos de nuestro Señor. Pero los buenos tiempos acabaron pronto, demasiado pronto. Finalmente y luego de muchas insistencias, Bartemius Crouch obtuvo su deseada autorización y sus aurores pudieron atacarnos con las imperdonables. Los combates se hicieron intensos y ambos bandos sufrimos bajas, y también ambos bandos tuvimos traidores o gente que se acobardó en la guerra. 

Placenteramente, me enteré que uno de los nuestros que se había acobardado era el hermanito de Black, Regulus, aunque por desgracia, no fui yo el encargado de matarlo como me habría encantado hacerlo. El Señor Oscuro delegó esa tarea en algún mortífago de bajo rango, igual que el pequeño Black. Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber sido yo quien acabase con su miserable y traidora existencia y por ver la cara del perfecto Sirius Black al enterarse de la muerte de su hermanito el mortífago. 

Luego vino el ataque a Edgar Bones y su familia... todavía no logro entenderlo. Bones era un auror, pero no de los de Crouch, él veía honor en el combate, él era de los buenos, él y su familia eran sangre limpias. ¿Por qué hubo que matarlos? No lo comprendí, esos no eran nuestros objetivos. Al menos media docena fuimos enviados, pero aquel no fue ningún ataque elegante. Bones era un auror calificado y peleó hasta el último momento por proteger a su familia. La sangre se derramó por todas partes y me quedé petrificado cuando uno de sus hijos, una pequeña niña pelirroja, cayó sobre mí, sangrando, y en sus ojos sólo había una pregunta "¿por qué?". Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, y por primera vez, me sentí repulsivamente sucio. 

Desde ahí, el por qué matar se volvió tan frecuente en mi mente que no lograba conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la imagen de la niña Bones y ese recuerdo ni la mejor de mis pociones podía borrármelo. 

¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué? 

Me atreví a cuestionar al Señor Oscuro, a hacerle la misma pregunta que a mí me atormentaba. No recibí respuesta, sólo una estridente carcajada fría y el dolor más grande de mi vida. Sentí como si mi alma quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, me arrastraba por el suelo, gritando de dolor, y sólo escuchaba más risas, no solo del Señor Oscuro, sino también de los otros mortífagos. Malditos. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve tirado en el suelo recibiendo el cruciatus, luchando conmigo mismo para no morir en ese instante. Dejé de gritar, no les daría más motivos para reírse de mí, ni uno más; que me torturaran cuanto quisiesen, pero no les dejaría saber cuánto estaba sufriendo. 

Por un momento, pensé que había muerto. Sí, en ocasiones anteriores ya había sido torturado por el Señor Oscuro, pero nunca había recibido un castigo tan largo y penoso. Mientras me ponía de pie, recibí mi respuesta. 

"Me preguntas por qué, y te respondo: porque existían" 

Porque existían... 

Porque existían... 

Porque existían... 

Sólo porque existían. Esa era la misma excusa que Potter siempre había dado para humillarme. ¿Era esa una justificación? No, no lo era y nunca lo sería. ¿Esa niña merecía morir sólo por haber nacido? ¿Yo merecía todas las humillaciones que había recibido sólo por haber nacido? ¿Ese era el gran crimen, el gran pecado? ¿Existir? 

Mis lealtades comenzaron a flaquear, y el Señor Oscuro lo notó. No entiendo por qué, pero procuraba no matar, no asesinar, no mancharme de más sangre inocente. Seguí torturando, no podía evitarlo, el monstruo sediento de dolor que habitaba en mi interior no se dormiría tan fácilmente. Aún quería seguir viendo el sufrimiento en las caras de los demás, quería que supieran lo que es el dolor. Pero el evitar matar sólo me trajo más problemas. El Señor Oscuro no dejaba de someterme a mínimo una sesión de la maldición cruciatus cada vez que nos convocaba a los mortífagos, pero no lo dejaba disfrutarlo. Yo no gritaba ni daba señal alguna del dolor por el que pasaba, no los dejaría humillarme; no podía evitar caer y arrastrarme, pero mi rostro permanecía tan impasible como siempre. 

También intentó torturarme de otra forma, entrando en mi mente, pero no lo logró. Por soberbios que fuesen sus talentos en penetrar los recuerdos de los demás, mayores eran los míos en cerrar mi mente. Había comenzado a practicar la Oclumancia de niño, luego de leer uno de los libros de mi padre en el que decía cómo era el método. Me obligaba a mí mismo todas las noches a vaciar mi cabeza de pensamientos y a practicar cómo bloquear la entrada de otros en mi mente. No quería que nadie hurgase en mi memoria y me hiciese recordar todas las humillaciones, las palizas y los malos momentos que había vivido. Ése se volvió mi mecanismo de defensa, era eso lo que me permitía aparecer con una cara falta de expresiones ante todos, era eso lo que me ayudaba a siempre mantener control de mis emociones, fue eso lo que me permitió mentirle al Señor Oscuro. 

Porque le mentía. 

Fue justo después del ataque a San Mungo. El Señor Oscuro quería a Dorcas Meadowes, quien estaba recuperándose de una viruela de dragón en el hospital. Nuestra función era llevarlo ante él y nada más, pero alguien dio el soplo y aparecieron refuerzos para el vejestorio. Gideon y Fabian Prewett llegaron de la nada y se enfrentaron a nosotros. Conocía a ese par de imbéciles, habíamos sido compañeros de curso y seguían tan imbéciles como siempre. 

Aquella fue la escena más espantosa que he tenido que vivir. Maldiciones volaban a ambos lados del recinto y el polvo que se había levantado nos impedía apuntar con precisión. Mi objetivo cambió, de capturar a Meadowes, a sobrevivir. Un chorro de luz azulada me golpeó en el pecho y sentí varias de mis costillas fracturarse y clavarse en mis pulmones como estacas filosas. La maldición cegadora que había estado por lanzar salió en un ángulo extraño, chocó contra el techo e hizo que una parte de este cayera entre nosotros. 

Ninguno de los cinco mortífagos ahí presentes podíamos haber imaginado lo que ocurrió después. El mismísimo Señor Oscuro hizo acto de presencia y, mientras nosotros nos hacíamos cargo de los Prewetts, se enfrascó en una breve pero intensa lucha contra Meadowes que terminó con la muerte del viejo. Por un ínfimo instante pensé que nos ayudaría, pero se desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, demostrando que nuestras vidas no importaban nada para él, que no éramos nada más que simples peones en su propio juego de ajedrez, piezas que podían ser reemplazadas. 

El par de imbéciles parecieron enfadarse por el hecho de que nuestro Señor cumpliese su objetivo y ellos no pudieron hacer nada. Una oleada de maleficios que nunca pensé que ellos conocieran cayeron sobre nosotros, abriendo más heridas. Fabian fue el primero en caer, la maldición asesina enviada por Macnair lo golpeó justo en el pecho. Pensamos que entonces todo sería más fácil, teníamos la ventaja numérica y acabar con Prewett sería cosa de minutos, pero no fue así. 

Un grupo de aurores de Crouch llegó, inoportunos como siempre, acompañados de Alastor Moody. Moody era el mejor auror del Ministerio, pero no mataba a menos que lo considerase estrictamente necesario, contrario a los soldaditos de Bartemius Crouch, quienes hallaban tanto placer en asesinar y torturar como nosotros. No sé cómo pudimos defendernos, probablemente fue pura suerte. Rompí mi auto-promesa de no volver a matar, necesitaba defenderme o yo sería el que saldría muerto, y le di. Gideon Prewett recibió mi Avada Kedabra y vi como justo antes de que lo impactara, clavó su mirada en mí y agitó levemente su mano, despidiéndose. 

Me quedé inmóvil, como si la lucha que se libraba a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido y el tiempo se hubiese detenido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Que acaso no me odiaba? ¡Yo lo había asesinado!. Un rayo de luz verde pasó rosando mi oreja y fue eso lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Aquél no era momento para arrepentirse, para pensar, sólo importaba vivir para contarlo. Recibí un hechizo en la espalda y caí al suelo, pero antes de perder el sentido, vi como Evan Rosier enviaba una maldición a Moody y era golpeado por un Avada Kedabra. La misión había fracasado. 

No supe de mí en muchos días. 

Cuando desperté, me encontré con los azules ojos de Albus Dumbledore mirándome fijamente y entonces, rápida y confusamente, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente. No sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado hasta allí o por qué seguía con vida. Sentí asco de mí, de lo que había estado haciendo; no quería que Dumbledore me viera, no merecía que él me tuviera compasión, ni él ni nadie. Me aislé en mí mismo, no hablaba ni comía, y mucho menos me movía, porque al más ligero movimiento sentía tanto dolor como si estuviera siendo sometido a un cruciatus. 

Al decidirme hablar, tuve que callar. Dumbledore me explicó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche de pesadilla en San Mundo, cómo una vieja aliada suya, Emmeline Vance, había llegado y me había sacado de ahí antes que los aurores me capturaran y cómo me había llevado hasta Hogwarts, hasta Dumbledore. ¿Por qué me dejaron vivir? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaron recibir lo que merecía por asesino, por ser un mortífago? 

"Porque confío en ti y porque puedes salvar más vidas de las que has quitado" 

¿Confiaba en mí? ¿Dumbledore confiaba en mí aún sabiendo lo que yo era, sabiendo que lo odiaba? Porque lo odiaba. De niño le había tenido respeto, pero luego lo odié por siempre defender a Potter, Black y Lupin, por nunca preocuparse por lo que me pasaba a mí. Mas en ese momento no lo odiaba, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía. Me estaban dando un voto de confianza, ¿por qué? Yo era un asesino, Dumbledore estaba plenamente consciente de ello, y aún así confiaba en mí. 

Pasé otro par de días sopesando las palabras de Dumbledore, buscándoles algún sentido para mí. ¿Acaso... acaso estaba queriendo decir que yo no estaba completamente perdido? ¿Que aún tenía salvación? ¿Que podría evitar más muertes con la absurda excusa del "porque existían"?... Eso era lo que quería Dumbledore, que sirviera también para sus propósitos. ¿Eso era para todos? ¿Una simple marioneta que pueden utilizar para sus planes? Sí, eso era. Yo le importaría a los demás en la medida en que les sirviera... 

Mi cabeza estaba demasiado confundida en esos momentos, y aún con el dolor que me causaba moverme, me fui. Fue como si desapareciese del mundo por un tiempo, vagando por ahí, sin rumbo fijo. Los recuerdos me impedían pensar con claridad. Y ese fue el momento que el Señor Oscuro eligió para convocarnos. Me quedé casi sin energías apareciéndome y perdí las pocas que me quedaban cuando fui sometido al cruciatus, ese sería mi final, pero no, parecía que el Señor Oscuro aún me quería con vida. Me preguntó dónde había estado y mi "por ahí" no pareció satisfacerle. Envió a un grupo a otra misión y se entretuvo torturándome por unas horas, aunque tuvo que detenerse y desaparecer. Un grupo de aurores llegó de la nada y la batalla comenzó. 

Era una piltrafa de ser humano y me las arreglé para recibir más maldiciones y seguir con vida. Creo que todos los aurores pensaron que ya debía estar muerto o algo así, porque ignoraron mi presencia. Yací en el suelo por no sé cuánto tiempo, aislado completamente del combate que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Sólo quería morir en ese momento, morir de una buena vez y que todo el sufrimiento acabara para siempre. 

Morir... 

No más dolor... 

Morir... 

No más palizas... 

Morir... 

No más humillaciones... 

Morir... 

Y todo se acabaría... 

"Severus..." 

De nuevo no sabía dónde estaba, ya se estaba volviendo una especie de costumbre. Aunque cuando abrí los ojos y vi quién estaba frente a mí, no lo creí. Astrea estaba ahí, cuidándome como cuando era pequeño y recibía las palizas de mi padre. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? No lo sabía, y Astrea tampoco. Ella dijo que había regresado porque mi padre había muerto una semana atrás y me había encontrado en la puerta de la mansión. No me importaba. No me importaba la muerte de Sertorius ni que Astrea hubiese regresado. La odiaba. La odiaba por haberse ido, por haberme dejado, por haberse olvidado de mí. 

Volví a encerrarme en mí mismo. ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Es que ni siquiera eso merecía, el fin de mi sufrimiento? 

Pasé alrededor de una semana así, viviendo y a la vez no. Lo único que fue capaz de sacarme de esa extraña realidad en la que estaba viviendo fue una visita, la visita de Dumbledore. ¿Qué tanto quería de mí? Esta vez sí me lo explicó. Quería que espiara para él, que lo mantuviese al tanto de los planes del Señor Oscuro. ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar? ¿Sólo porque el viejo me lo pedía después de haberme ayudado un par de veces? ¿Sólo por eso tendría que arriesgar mi pellejo? Lo que la gente nunca ha querido entender con los Slytherin es que no es que no nos interesen los demás, sino que nosotros somos nuestra primera tentativa. 

Pero algo en mi interior se estaba revolviendo. La imagen de la niña Bones, Gideon Prewett despidiéndose de mí antes de morir... Yo no había querido asesinarlos, yo no quería ser un asesino, ¡ya no más!... Yo no le importaba al Señor Oscuro y ya estaba cansado de demostrármelo, pero Dumbledore decía confiar en mí, me había salvado en las dos ocasiones en las que lo había necesitado y no me juzgaba por ser un mortífago, sólo pedía mi ayuda para salvar a otros. 

Acepté ser su soplón y traicionar al Señor Oscuro, esa fue la segunda decisión más importante de mi vida. Desde ahí, comencé a pasarle información de todas las misiones de las que tenía conocimiento y a hurgar en los pensamientos de los demás, buscando algo que pudiese servirle. He pasado un año así, y no sé cómo lo he logrado. Astrea volvió a irse, pero no me importó, que se fuera tan lejos como quisiese y no regresara nunca. 

El Señor Oscuro sabía que había un traidor entre nosotros, y sospechaba de todos y de ninguno a la vez. No decía nombres, no dejaba que se notara que estaba preocupado, pero lo estaba, y podía decirlo porque el maestro en máscaras soy yo. Nos sometió a todos sin distinción a los efectos del cruciatus sin dar justificación alguna, pero sabía que estaba buscando que uno de sus mortífagos, rendido ante el dolor, le confesara ser el que estaba pasando la información a Dumbledore. Los mismos mortífagos habían comenzado a murmurar entre ellos, a dudar uno de los otros; todos querían saber quién era el traidor para poder entregarlo al Señor Oscuro y recibir los más grandes honores. Idiotas. 

Pero había algo que me tenía preocupado. Un traidor en el bando de Dumbledore. Desde hace algunos meses, había un nuevo miembro en el círculo de mortífagos más cercanos al Señor Oscuro, mas nunca hablaba frente a nosotros y el Señor jamás había mencionado su nombre, no tenía forma de reconocerlo, de averiguar quién era; lo que sabía es que era alguien del grupo de Potter, o por lo menos, muy relacionado. James Potter y su hijo, porque el muy maldito tuvo un hijo, eran el objetivo principal del Señor Oscuro, eso era un secreto a voces, pero el pequeño mal nacido sabía esconderse muy bien, y también sabía como defenderse de nosotros. Desde la llegada del nuevo, tuvimos más información sobre el paradero de Potter y su familia que nunca y eso me resultó muy sospechoso, y cuando se lo dije a Dumbledore, él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo: uno de los amigos de Potter se había pasado al lado oscuro y estaba traicionándolos. 

Y aquí estoy ahora. Un horroroso fracasado que no fue capaz de cumplir su misión, que no fue capaz de salvar a otros, que no fue capaz de salvarla a ella. Porque aunque traté de engañarme a mí mismo en todos estos años, no logré olvidarla y dudo que lo haga algún día... 

Esta noche, esta maldita noche, el traidor de los Potter dio su soplo final. Esta noche, esta maldita noche, el Señor Oscuro en persona fue en busca de los Potter para acabar con ellos. Esta noche, esta maldita noche, los Potter murieron. Esta noche, esta maldita noche, el Señor Oscuro perdió todas sus fuerzas. Esta noche, esta maldita noche, la pesadilla acabo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podré dormir sin temer ser torturado cuando despierte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podré vivir sin preocuparme porque los demás vean mi antebrazo izquierdo? El Señor Oscuro se ha ido, pero no está muerto, y sé que volverá, y temo que cuando lo haga, el asesino dentro de mí salga otra vez y ya no sean sólo la niña Bones y Gideon Prewett los únicos que atormenten mi sueño. 

*********************************************************************** 

*sigh* Pobre Snivelly, no ha tenido una vida fácil, verdad? bueno, no todos nacen con una buena estrella (yo no, por lo menos). Mi furia ha ido disminuyendo (pero sigue ahí todavía... Nagini _) y tengo sueño (son las 3.00am y estoy sentada escribiendo desde antes de mediodía), así que hasta aquí llego yo. Recuerden dejarme muchos reviews! 

**[MM:MS,MJ&MR]**

**-|Padfoot|-**

**Ralkm Éowyn Diggory Kenobi**

***Miembro de la Orden Siriusana***


End file.
